everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie-Claire de Tréville
Marie-Claire Elisabeth Louise de Tréville, mostly referred to as only Marie-Claire or Marie, is the daughter of Monsieur de Tréville from The Three Musketeers. She stands with the Royals, as she can't wait to live out her story. Character Personality Well, you could say that Marie-Claire has two ways to act. With her friends... and with the others. With her friends (Charlie D'Artagnan, Denis Du Vallon, Sarah d'Herblay and Olivia de la Fère, who she considers as her "kids"), she is very mom-like and makes sure they are all okay. If someone ever dares to hurt one of them, she'll turn into a real fiend and will make the responsible spend the toughest time of his/her life. She is also a bit authoritative, but not more than a mom should be. She has been affectionately nicknamed "Maman " by the future Three Musketeers, since they all four look up a lot to Marie-Claire -after all, she's destined to be their Captain one day. She is the one who always fix up things when a major arguing happen in the group. And with the others... well, she is a lady. Elegant, ladylike and strong-willed, she's a lady... but not a lady in distress ! Far from it. She created the Tréville's Swordfighting Club, a club where she teaches how to swordfight to the members every Wednesday. (She also dreams to open a swordfighting school after having fulfilled her destiny) She has a hard time learning English and always speak French with her "kids", and sometimes she can make a whole speech in French without even realizing it. She finds it very, very embarrassing. When someone call her "miss", she always corrects : "No. Call me Madame. ''I'm French, and I'm a lady, s'il vous plaît !" She is very courteous, always respecting decorum, especially with boys, but also with girls. She -almost- never raises her voice. Her problem ? Stubbornness. She's ''incredibly stubborn. And she can be hard to deal with because of that. Appearance Marie-Claire has long, slightly curly brown hair, often adorned by a fleur de lis-shaped hairpin. Her skin is beautifully tan, and she has hazel eyes. Her clothes are mostly decorated with fleurs de lis. She often wears a long blue coat with a leather belt -you can often see a rapier attached to it-, classical brown trousers and black boots with fleur de lis-shaped buckles. She rarely wears girl outfits, but sometimes she does , just to feel ''ladylike. '' Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers Relationships Family TBA Friends Her "kids", Charlie D'Artagnan, Denis Du Vallon, Sarah d'Herblay and Olivia de la Fère. She has known them for practically her whole life and they are always stuck together. When she attended to Ever After High, Marie-Claire was glad to have someone with who she can speak her mother tongue, because she really struggles to learn English. Pet Marie-Claire has a pet horse named Epée Romance Marie-Claire is in a relationship with Carol Present, the daughter of the ghost of the Present Christmas in A Christmas Carol. Despite her cheery personality, sweet Carol has panick attacks, and Marie-Claire was here during one. So she only listened to her motherly side and comforted Carol. Then the two became friends, and Carol took the habit to join Marie-Claire in her room at night to chat a bit. And the bond tightened slowly... until Carol shyly made the first step and asked Marie-Claire out. She didn't immediately replied and thought for a few days. Then, she finally said "yes" and they became a couple. They don't "french-kiss" or hug often, but tend to share a lot of cute, sweet moments such as little kisses on the corner of the lips, little smiles... Carol found a really reliable girlfriend who comfort her during her panick attacks, who protects her and make her feel like someone important. And Marie-Claire found a sweet girlfriend with who she can act nor like a mom neither like a lady but just herself. And Carol makes her laugh when she's feeling down or is overwhelmed by her responsabilities.She also helps her with learning English, since she's much more familiar with this language. Enemies OPEN Trivia *Marie-Claire was born on October, 19th *If she was an official character, she'd be portrayed by the American actress Mila Kunis *Marie-Claire speaks with a heavy French accent *She is Homosexual Panromantic *She's right-handed *Her favorite food is apple pie and any cake in general *Do the test : https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=INK3unh (How Well do you Know Marie-Claire ?) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Three Musketeers